random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redsox1099/TF2 Pyromania!
Lo, and behold, Team Fortress fans, as Meet the Pyro has finally come upon us! Now to celebrate this glorious event, Valve has started a three-day reveal event with new items, maps, a new game mode, and more, all leading up to the premere of Meet the Pyro! Now you're thinking: "DAFUQ? MOST OF US ALREADY SAW IT! IT'S ON THE TOP RIGHT-ISH CORNER OF THIS BLOG!" Well, you're right. This blog is pretty much focusing on the three days of this event. Now relax, and enjoy my first announcement blog (so perfect! :D) on the Pyromania update for TF2. Day 1: Doomsday On the first day, Valve announced a new game mode called "Special Delivery". According to the official TF2 wiki, Special Delivery is described as a mix between Capture the Flag, Control Point, and Payload, where you deliver a suitcase of Austrailium to a specific point in the map. For the first map in the mode, Valve created Doomsday, where your team must take said suitcase to a rocket ship, so a monkey called Poopy Joe can get to space. With this new map abd mode comes 11 new Steam acheivements, whose names I will not include to save time in making this blog. Now, onto Day 2! Day 2: City on Fire (items) On Day 2,Valve revealed new weapons with a city warfare feel to them for the Scout, Sniper, Soldier, and the Pyro. For the Scout is a new pistol, the Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol, and a new scattergun, the Baby Face Blaster. For the Sniper, the Cleaner's Carbine, an SMG, and the Hitman's Heatmaker, a sniper rifle. For the soldier is the Beggar's Bazooka, which is obviously, a rocket launcher. Lastly, for the Pyro is a new flare gun called the Scorch Shot, which can be seen in MTP. Day 3: MTP, Source Filmmaker, and Pyroland On the beginning of Day 3 came Meet the Pyro, which provided a new, unexpected look into the Pyro's mind. You can see MTP in the top section of this blog. Along with this came the Source Filmmaker, which was used to make not just the Meet the Team shorts, but also shorts for Half Life 2: Episode 2, the Portal series,the Left 4 Dead series, and DOTA 2. SFM will be released later on for free, with Meet the Heavy available for editing, but you can sign up for the beta at www.sourcefilmmaker.com (Steam required). Valve also revealed Pyrovision Goggles, which can let you go into the messed up world of the Pyro, and will alter all of your Pyro weapons, and will give you a new Pyro taunt. These goggles will be available for free until next Thursday, when it dissapears, but you can still get it by dominating a player with those goggles (no, it's not vintage, and no it didn't belong to that player). That's all I have to write about, so I'll end it here. The Pyromania update is now live, and it now is available to play with. If you don't already have TF2, it is available for free on Steam to download. Enjoy! Half-Life Prepare for unforseen consequences, Mr. Freeman....... 16:10, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts